The new Chaos
by The Lord of All
Summary: Perseus Jackson. A man betrayed. Chaos gives him a chance, a chance to change the future. What must Perseus do to change the future? Are Chaos' intentions good or evil? All we know is He must stay alive or the world as we know it will crumble to Destruction. Annihilation. War. Extinction. End of Life.
1. I thought I'd die with style

I had a great life that everyone would have died for. It wasn't perfect, with the war and all, but I was happy. I had a dad that loved me indirectly, a mom and a step dad that always supported me, a bunch of friends that were loyal to me. Some Olympians, yes, Olympians on my good side. Perfect.  
>Well, what could have changed? Everything, and I do mean Everything.<p>

-Flashback-  
>I was walking towards the lake when I heard laughing. Usually, I would brush it off, but when I noticed it was Annabeth's, I followed the sound. Shortly afterwards, the laughters stopped and I saw them, their faces almost near each other. Who? My half-brother, Dante Harris.<p>

I stood there, watching the scene in front of me in shock.

Dante arrogantly boasted, "When are you going to dump that loser, huh? We've been doing for a month now and you can't find a better guy than me."

"I don't now Dante. We've been through so much together, but now that the wars are over Percy just doesn't have that feeling of excitement anymore. When he comes down later for our date, I'll dump him and then we can be together." She replied as she leaned in for a kiss.

Those words coupled with her actions was a blow to his heart as it shattered into millions of tiny pieces. The Sea started steaming as waves crashed against the shore. A storm started brewing as he let out a sigh filled with anguish.  
>The pair whipped around with wide eyes to see Percy standing before them with a heartbroken look on his face. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and terror as she saw the look on his face and then she knew that he heard every word they said.<p>

Percy continued to stare at them, as his heartbroken look became one of increasing anger and rage. The winds began to pick up speed and the Sea continued to smash against the beach violently as it picked up the swirling chaos of emotions that Percy was feeling at the moment,as he stood there motionless.

"How could you do this to me, Annabeth? I thought our relationship meant more to you than this! I thought you actually loved me!" He said as his anger began to well up within his chest, as his voice got louder with each word.

"Percy, It's not like tha-"

"No! Shut up! You wanted to break up with me? Fine! We're through. No more." Percy exploded. The weather was in total chaos. The Sky and the Sea were boiling together while lightning flashed around the beach.

"What are you going to do now Jackson?" Dante sneered, "You got nothing left. I got the younger campers praise and them to follow me. I got your friends to leave you. I took your friends from you. I got your fame and power at this camp! I took away the one safe place that felt like home for you!" He began to laugh like a maniac. "Gods! I even took the love of your life-" That was as far as he got before two large ice spikes impaled him in his legs from behind as he screamed in pain and doubled over onto the sand.

"Percy-" Annabeth shouted.

"I know what you did." Percy said in a cold voice holding unimaginable fury waiting to be unleashed, "I didn't care before because I'm not a conceited, power-crazed, self-centered brat like you! I could care less about fame and power!  
>Without a single glance at them, he turned around and walked away, whispering just in earshot, "I guess you were right before Chase; Children of Poseidon and Athena don't mix after all." With that parting comment, he sprinted off to the forest, ignoring his pain in his heart and the desperate pleas of Annabeth behind him.<p>

-Flashback Over-  
>Now here he stood in front of a flaming building in the middle of the late night Manhattan streets. Firefighters ran about, hosing the building down. People were watching the building burn. Tears streamed down his face. A police officer came to him and told him the answer that shook his world to the core. "No survivors, sorry son."<p>

He thanked the officer and left, walking down the streets. He still remembered that Iris-message where his mother was extremely excited and told him the news.  
>"<em>I'm pregnant.<em>" She had said, "_It's a girl._"  
>As he walked absentmindly over the road, he didn't see a fast moving car coming towards him. The car hit him, bang and he flew, landed on the ground as he felt every part of him burn. Then a silly thought came to him.<br>_I've fought monsters, gods and titans and I'm dying from a roadkill?_

Something good, at least comes from his death; Elysium. He'll see his mother, step dad, sister, Beckendorf, Silena and others. He closed his eyes.

No! His mind screamed. It will not end like this. After everything that happened. I will not give up. I imagined the fates; Holding up a yarn, snipping a cord. It seemed like mine. Does that mean this is the end?  
>I fought as I've never fought in my entire life, a desperate struggle for sanity. Strength deep within me finally kicked in, but try as I might, darkness begins to engulf me.<p>

I heard voices in my mind. Thought I went crazy.  
><em>Do not be a pawn for the gods; Percy Jackson.<em>

_Gods are faithless. You will better off as a statue._

_You can never count on your friends, Luke learned it the hard way._

The words rang in my head. Each one was like a blow to my spirit. I was fighting a losing war. As the pain crept upon oblivion, a melodious soft voice echoed in my head.

"Not yet my hero."

And suddenly I saw a vision, a vision so terrible that it shocked me out of my hysterics. For a moment I was so terrorized that I was able to almost ignore the pain. Then something else erupted inside me; Rage, Rage turned into Fury so terrible that I could feel the world trembling. My brain went into auto drive. Fury raced throughout my body, through every muscle, every fiber, every cell. No. I will not let this happen! Then, drawing strength I didn't know existed inside me, from the deepest trench of my being; I took control and erupted like a furious volcano.


	2. I meet the Creator

I tried to make sense of my surroundings. I was in a lake, precisely an underground lake. It was quite large with a yet to be discovered color. The pain was gone, numbed and discarded in the corner of my mind as I tried to take in the surroundings. Events started playing across my mind, fascinating as I watched my life story. My first quest, Grover and.. Annabeth. My fight with Ares, our perilous journey to the sea of monsters. Holding the sky, Zoë Nightshade, the new constellation, huntress running free across the sky, the battle of the labyrinth, my first kiss, the explosion of the princess Andromeda cruise ship, Beckendorf, the dip in the Styx, the battle of Manhattan, Luke's final choice, August 18th. Each event increased the stupid lopsided grin on my face as I remembered the good times. Then the scenes shifted.

That arrogant brat Dante. Annabeth's betrayal. Camp is turning on me. The feeling of being used, silence from my dad. My mom's death. My death. The vision.

My mind screamed, desperately trying to dispel the torturous images from my mind. Fear. Dread. Loss. Desperation. Rage. Helplessness. Feelings raged through me like a kaleidoscope.

"That, my child, is the image of the world without _you_ in it." A soft woman's voice said behind me.

Startled, I whirled around, trying to pinpoint the source. But there was nobody. Definitely heard a voice. Fear began to grip .me.

"Who's there?" My voice sounded weak. Like dead frog, if frogs can croak after they die, that is.

"I am the supreme force of this universe. Your creator, the Mother of all beings. The adhesive force that joins this universe. Call me the Devil, the Angel. I am the manifestation of good and evil. I am the last judge. The last supernatural power and ultimate being. I am Chaos, Mother of the Universe." She sang as she came into view and wow.

She was the same height as me with beautiful long black raven hair. Her eyes, exotically purple filled with power yet compassion, kindness and she was wearing a long black dress glittered with stars.

"Oh." I intelligently said.

She laughed, such a beautiful laugh. Full of melody- Woah brain!

"I have to admit young hero. You are humorous."

"Thanks. I guess."

A pin drop silence spread throughout the.. whatever place this was. I tried to be as patient as I could be, rocking back and forth, until ADHD finally kicked in.

"So.. Where am I?"

"You haven't guessed yet. Hmm, I expected better from the Hero of Olympus. You are at the center of the World! The meeting point of the five rivers of the Underworld."

I wracked my brains for one of Nico's crazy emo lessons."Styx? Acheron, Cocytus, Phlegethon and Lethe?"

"So you remember them. You're not that hopeless after all. Yes, Styx- The river of broken and discarded dreams and oaths. The River of pain, Acheron. The river of fire, Phlegethon. The wailing river, Cocytus and the river of forgotten memories, Lethe. The five great rivers of the underworld. The five greatest challenges of human spirit. The beginning where all the rivers meet. Just like I am the beginning."

"And I am here because?"

"Why you died of course. You met your end, so I brought you to the beginning. This is the place where I started the creation of your planet. Where I brought forth my daughter, Gaea, and where she brought forth Ouranos, and from them the Titans and from them-"

"Yes, yes. I get it! I don't want the entire genealogy."

"That seems quite a complex word coming from you. Anyways, coming to the point, I brought you here because you intrigue me and to help you prevent the _War_."

"Gee. Thanks. Intriguing someone truly makes my day, really makes me feel appreciated. Now, about the war?"

"You're quite good at sarcasm," she smiled and continued on ignoring the war. "Returning to my point, I've always been intrigued by your race. They are... different from all other races throughout the universe. I can't pinpoint the exact differences. It...puzzles me. Your kind never seems to do anything expected. Judging from your nature, you should have butchered yourself to extinction, yet here you are. Still alive, still prospering, still moving forward and I don't understand. It annoys me to no end."

"Oh.."

"You have no idea, how annoying it is..." She continued hurriedly. "I should be concentrating on the entire universe, but I feel drawn to your civilization. It reached to the point where I can't stand it anymore. So _I've_ decided to end this issue once and for all."

"Doesn't that once and for all sound too sinister?" I asked, not liking the way this converstation was going.

"Perhaps... Back to the topic. I've shown you a vision of the future. A vision without _you._"

I shuddered as fresh wave of panic and fury razed through me.

"But we can change it, right? I mean that's why you showed it to me, so I can stop it from happening.. You know, prevent it from happening and all that. And what do you mean without me?" My voice sounded small and fragile.

"And how do you plan to change it? You don't know the nature of this threat. I assure you it's not me. What will you do to prevent it? Go to the Olympians? They are arrogant fools who are so desperate for their own destruction that I am surprised that they managed to hang for so long. Especially after having that stupid brat for a king. Odin was far away a better ruler and I'm not even comparing his lightning powers to Thor's. Will they listen to you? Did they listen to you when you retrieved the lightning bolt? When you saved Thalia's tree? If they had listened, they wouldn't have been in the mess they're in. What makes you think they will listen to you? They practically ignored you after you fought their war for them. Discarded you away like a broken toy, to be replaced by arrogant fools like them. Will you go to the centaur? Some teacher he is, mistreating a student who respected him the most. Tell me, young hero, how will you stop this? The Norse gods met their end and it was kind of spectacular and so entertaining you have no idea. Maybe it's time for the Greek gods to share the same fate, and whatever happens the earth will still be there... More or less but without any human being."

Each word struck into me like a ten ton truck. Striking me where it hurts the worst. She was right. What can I do to save the future? Does the future even deserved to be saved the vision flashed in front of my eyes again. I shuddered. No. no matter how messed up this world is, it doesn't deserve that fate. It's worthy to be saved.

"Maybe, maybe so tell me hero what will you do now. You can't go to the Olympians or to another god from a different mythology. You can't go to your precious camp. What will _you_ do?"

I had no answer to that.

"Oh and the answer to your question as in _without you._ It's quite simple. I was watching everything, when I sensed your death, everything went wrong. Without _you._ The world will never be the same. War. Destruction. Annihilation. That's all there is."

I couldn't get my mind around that. How was _I_ so important that without me,all there will be War and Destruction.

"I'll give you a chance. Do what you think is best to do. Try what you want to try. Let this be another journey for you. _You_ _are the beginning_. See this through to the end. In your struggle lies my answer Perseus Jackson. I give you a chance. Change the future."

Thunder boomed. Earth quaked causing ripples to form across the calm waters. There was a bright flash of light. A broad swoard floated in the air. It was almost completely black, but it did have crimson red edges and crimson red cloth rapped around the handle. The most unusual thing about the blade was the long chain that originated from the end of the handle.

I touched the sword, as soon as I touched it by the handle, the sword sprung to life. The chain swung around my arm and held it tightly. The broadsword changed shape from a larger blade into a smaller katana blade.

I yelled in shock and immediately tried to pry the chain off my arm. My arm began to burn terribly. It felt as if the metal was branding itself into my skin. For a full minute, I writhed in pain as the blade marked me. When the pain ended, the sword was gone. All evidence of it disappeared into thin air. Shakily, I examined my arm. My long sleeve hid most of it, but my hand was shown.

In my palm, was an image of a miniature blade. Shakily, I rolled up my sleeves. There on my arm was bark chain like tattoos that went all the way up my arm to my shoulder. The sword wasn't gone. It was connected to my very skin.

"What-What the-?"

Chaos explained. "The sword claimed you. That sword is the most powerful weapon alive. It is made of voidiac metal from the Void of course. Mixed with the rivers around us- and the blood of Tartarus."

"I could give you a history lesson on it, but we can talk about that later. We have wasted our time. You have lots to change above us in the world of the living. Much to change."

I took a deep breath. Steeling my resolve, I said in a determined voice, "Lead me to the surface. I will fight for the future and flame of the humankind. If we are destined to fall, then we will go down fighting."

She laughed with anticipation as the darkness surrounded me. My mind blanked out. The last thing I heard was her soft whisper. "I will be watching you hero."


	3. I got a companion!

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe where I was. Disneyland! Yeah, It looks like the supernatural divine being has a sense of humor.

_"I heard that!"_ Her voice said in my head.

I smiled. I looked at myself in the Mickey Mouse mirror and grimaced. My clothes were burned and torn in places. The threads still sticking together were covered in blood and muck. My hair was dirty and messy as usual, my face was covered in mud, all my cuts and bruises were completely healed, at least one good thing. This reminded me of something.

"Do I still have the curse of Achilles?"

_"No. You lost the curse the moment you lost your connection with your mortal point. Besides, I can't afford to have you running around with that baring weak spot. I want you to live long enough. Just remember that you are my source of entertainment and of course I won't interfere if something goes wrong... maybe."_

"Thanks. I feel loved, at least I'm entertaining to someone. Thought I went out of fashion decades ago."

_She chuckled._

"So.. Disney land huh. Never figured out you to be a Mickey fan, or is it Donald duck?"

_"Very funny, though, I like the 'Power rangers'. They're hilarious. This was just a random destination, out of many billions."_

Shaking my head slightly, trying to wrap my mind around the 'Great powerful Creator watching Disney' I took a deep breath and entered.

Now, I am from a poor family, or was. I've always dreamt of this place when I was a kid. And to tell you the truth, it surpassed all of my wildest expectations. The rides were awesome and the aromas from cafes painfully reminded me that last time I ate was few hours ago before my accident. A moment of epiphany, nothing is more torturous than running loose in Disneyland completely broke.

Where ever I go, the rides would taunt me mockingly. The candies and pastries from the showcases teased my hungry stomach. The joyful scream of thousands of crazy kids from awesome rids was too much for me to handle. I ran to one of the quieter sections, quieter than the rest at least.

Feeling self-conscious under the glares of the passersby, I moved towards what looked like a lonely alley from one of the 60' movies. There I saw a gang of richly dressed teenagers hovering over a little girl. From where I was, I could easily see tears flowing from the little girls eyes.

I gritted my teeth. I hate bullies, all my life I've been bullied by others. Be it Smelly Gabe, the gods or the Titans. I sauntered towards them, showing no hurry. The jerks were so engrossed in bullying the little child that they didn't notice me approach them.

"Come on kiddo. Not very lucky are you, little cheat." Ugly baboon one said.

"What happened, little cheat? Can't get away now, huh." Ugly baboon two said.

"Tell us how you managed to fool the security. Must be quite talented to be so good at such young age." Ugly baboon three said.

"We're your friends, pipsqueak. You wouldn't want to mess with us now, would ya?" Ugly baboon four said.

At this the girl let out a terrified squeak. Taking that as my cue, I went and grabbed the biggest ox of them and bashed his head against the wall. Before the others could process what was happening, I grabbed another one and twisted his arm so hard that the bone broke. Ugly three came to me arms high. Using the flat of my palm, I hit him against his nose and he fell on the floor holding his nose, probably broken. The other fled in panic. Glaring at the injured three, I said in my most threatening voice, "Leave now!"

They fled away with terrified yelps. Satisifed I turned my gaze to the little child, who was staring at me with large blue eyes wearing an awed expression. She was small, with long black hair which reached her waist, and small innocent tear streaked face. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She looked comical that I had to laugh.  
>I smiled rassuringly at her and said, "Hello! My name is Percy Jackson."<p>

She was startled by my words, and then locked her big blue eyes on mine. Her eyes were blue as the sky and had timeless quality about them that filled my heart with dread. The more I looked, the more ancient she seemed, yet her face maintained that innocence charactarized to a normal eight year old kids.  
>She took a deep breath and said in a goofy, carefree tone, "He..Hello Percy. I'm Alysia, Goddess of the Mist. But you're supposed to be dead, how come you're alive?"<p>

Now, I've seen a lot of strange things in my life and have learned not to question the absurdity of the things, but this little girl claiming to be a goddess stumped me. I stared at her ridiculously.

"Come again!"

She rolled her eyes, and gave me a wide toothy smile. "I'm Alysia, Goddess of the Mist. And from now on you're my best friend in the whole world... Well, till you die again?"

I stared at her as if she'd just say my name is Darth Vader.

_Chaos chuckled inside my head_, that brought me back to my senses.

"Hold on! Whoa! What do you mean best friend? And if you're a goddess, how come you allowed those jerks to bully you?" I asked.

The girl-goddess-whatever turned away from me shyly and mumbled, "I wanted to make friends. I don't have any friends and I don't know how to fight."

She looked so sad and forlorn, that I rushed up to her and gave her a big hug. She sniffled, and then looked up at me with those big sky blue pleading eyes, "Will you be my friend? Please? And protect me? I am a very weak goddess. I can't even assume my rtue form. Will you let me come with you? Please?" Her voice broke through my defenses.

Looking at her blue eyes, I softened and said, "Sure! Why not?" And that turned out to be possibly my biggest mistake. Possibly!

-Author notes.

Yes, you may guess, that It seems familiar to two stories on this site, but I had permission. It is similar to Demigod Predator at the few first chapters, but then It'll change and wooop.


	4. Do you stop talking?

_Mount Olympus_

Hades watched in boredom as his sister Hera and Poseidon argued among themselves again. Apparently Hera had kidnapped Poseidon's brat Dante and sent him to the roman camp while taking his memories, the same thing she'd also done to Jupiter's kid Jason. Hades flickered to his Roman form and then back to Greek.

"...How dare you mess with my child without my permission.." Poseidon yelled.

"It was necessary, camps must unite..." Hera tried to amend.

Hades did his best to tune out the conversation. Unlike him, all his siblings, nephews and nieces were following the conservation as if their life depended on it. And it probably did. Only Apollo and Hermes looked indifferent. Where Apollo looked lost with a blank expression on his face, Hermes was trying to calm his brother.

Hades thoughts then shifted to his son. Nico had taken to Percy Jackson's death very badly and blamed himself for his demise. Hades temper flared 'That treacherous horse and those selfish brats.' Because of them, Olympus had lost the greatest hero of the century. His own brother, Poseidon was also to blame for ignoring his son to that pompous fool of a kelp head.

Hades had already sworn on the Styx to punish the daughter of Athena with the worst tortue the underworld has to offer. Still, that doesn't erase the fact that Percy Jackson was gone and only person concerned about the fact was himself, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo and few others. Strangely enough Artemis, the maiden goddess doesn't hate Poseidon's and Zeus' new kids like himself and Apollo and Hermes, but she still respected Perseus enough to be angry at the campers of their treatment of the hero of Olympus.

And now they were in a mess again and there was no Perseus to save the day. Mulling over such dark thoughts, Hades tuned himself completely out of the meeting.

He was brought back to reality by a soft tugging at his robes. Looking down he saw Apollo and Hermes standing in their human form in front of him. Rest of the council members had gone, the meeting was over.

"Uncle, can I talk to you for a second?" Apollo asked, his expression was serious. Hades nodded. Taking a deep breath, Apollo continued, "I don't like this uncle." Hades nodded again, "Hera's plan is bound to fall."

Apollo shook his head, "No Uncle! There's nothing wrong with the plan. It's the hero that is wrong. The brat Dante isn't the right choice! He's power hungry and selfish. He will cause further turbulence in the already fragile alliance, he'll mess everything up!"

Hades frowned, but he could see the point, "What do you suggest?"

Apollo looked at Hermes for support who nodded at him. Gathering his courage, he looked at his uncle straight in the eyes and said, "We need the true hero of Olympus. We need Perseus Jackson."

Before Hades could respond, Apollo hurriedly continued, "It's not that you have to break the ancient laws. The Gates of Death are already open. All we need is to persuade Perseus to come back and help us."

Hades took deep breaths, trying to control his temper, "_Do you have any idea how hard I have to try to prevent further souls from escpaning? Now you want me to..._"

"Uncle, Listen to us! Gaea is a much bigger threat than the Titans. Are you comfortable in resting your future in Dante's hand?"

Hades shifted uneasily, "Even if I agree, which I'm not, why would he help us? We threw him away like thrash, most of us did, after he won the war for us. He considers the camp his enemy and left. He lost his mother and step father and his real father, my brother is acting like a jerk. Why would he help us?"

Hermes looked at Hades straight in the eyes and replied, "Because he's a hero. His loyalty is his fatal flaw. He wouldn't let the world burn because of some petty differences he had with other campers. If we can manage to persuade him that the threat is indeed serious, he will come."

Hades sighed, closing his eyes, he searched for the soul of Perseus. With a shock he opened his eyes and said grimly, "Perseus Jackson is not in the underworld."

-With Perseus-

I had always thought that little girls were adorable. That was before meeting Alysia. Anna..Annabeth and the others at camp always called me annoying. Maybe I was, they should meet the Goddess of Mist. She would definitely change their opinion quite fast on that. Alysia has opened his mouth six hours ago and never closed it once.

"Why do we have to walk? Why do we have to be dirty? Why do you stink? Where are we going? Are we there yet? Why are we going there?"

These were the things I had to put up for the firts six hours. Then talk changed to some obscure female topic I couldn't even hope to comprehend. I possibly would have left her then and there, but Chaos counseled against it.

"_She's a Goddess. She knows things that you don't. Her knowledge will keep you alive. Also, Gods themselves say that she is weak, in a way she is, but in a different way she is extremely powerful. She can manipulate the mist as if the mist was a puppy to her_."

That was at the beginning, now both I and Chaos were suffering.

"_Why won't she stop? She's giving me a headache and I'M not supposed to have headaches!_" Chaos whined.

"She's nervous and elated. My mom was also like that." Thinking about my mom made me sad. I wondered if she was in Elysium already. She would have liked it there. My face broke into a smile.

"What kind of dork are you? I'm calling you dirty and stinky and yet you are smiling? Why are you smiling?" Alysia questioned.

I sighed. "First of all, I'm dirty and I am stinking because I haven't got a chance to wash myself properly. And second, aren't you tired yet? You've been going on and on. Why don't you take some rest?"

She snorted, "Yeah right! So that you can slip off leaving me alone again. Sorry mister, I'm coming with you. And I'm a goddess. I don't need sleep."

"_Perfect. Now she will go on and on forever!_"

Gritting my teeth, I managed to control my frustration and said in my most persuading tone. "Alysia, since you're a goddess, can you arrange some sort of safe accommodations for us? I really am not fond of moving around looking like a mud monster."

"Hah! Piece of cake!"

That's how we found ourselves in a five star hotel suite, complete with a snack bar and a Jacuzzi. The site of an indoor swimming pool lightened my mood considerably and for a while, Alysia and her nonstop babbling was bearable. As I relaxed in the warm water. My thoughts drifted to my mom and step dad, my brother Tyson, Rachel, Nico, Clarisse and all those who stood up for me during that horrible time. As I drifted deep in the pool, Alysia's voice slowed down to the background level and I enjoyed myself for the first time in many months. 


	5. Burning buildings!

_2 Months after the Winter's solstice._

Apollo was in a very depressing mood, the sun wasn't bright as usual. Two months had passed since they found that Perseus Jackson's soul was missing from Elysium. Two months since the quest for his soul was launched and after two months there hasn't been even a small trace of him.

Apollo had personally chosen and instructed Thalia, Nico and Clarisse, daughter of Ares to search for him. But even the son of Hades was stumped. Perseus just disappeared from the face of the earth. Even his Oracle is unable to find him. It's as if someone or something powerful was shielding him. But Apollo couldn't figure out whom or what could be powerful enough to confuse his oracle.

Meanwhile, Hera's plan was slowly turning into a catastrophe. Even now, Jason Grace was on a quest to save Hera, and in his absence, that wretched son of Poseidon, Dante, was already poisoning the campers mind against Jason and his friends.

At this rate even if, Jason succeeds in saving Hera, he still wouldn't be accepted at the camp, especially since that cursed daughter of Athena was backing Dante. Apollo cursed. The way things are looking now, he didn't think that Jason would succeed. He has too much of his father in him. And because of Zeus' stupid paranoia, none of the gods could help him.

Apollo had no love for the queen of the heavens, but her presence was necessary to make sure the gods stay united. The Roman demigods were already worried sick for their lost leader, and the fool Dante was making the situation more complicated and tense. How Hear could believe that the arrogant and pompous fool could become leader of the Romans, he didn't know. So far he wasn't helping his situation.

Apollo shuddered at the thought of two camps meeting under the present circumstances. They would annihilate each other, leaving Olympus naked bare to the Giants and Gaea. If only Percy could be found..

Meanwhile Perseus Jackson was having a very hard time. Monsters were reforming instantaneously, instead of going back to tartarus. So far he had faced two gorgons, a pack of hellhounds, empousas, laistrygonian giants and everyone's favurite Minotaur.

_"Quite an impressing gathering, don't you think?"_ Chaos chuckled.

"Shut up!" Percy hissed.

"Wha..what?" Alysia blinked timidly. Percy cursed. He was already feeling guilty for the tongue lashing he had given the goddess earlier. She had been really quiet since then, which was making Percy uncomfortable. In the past two months, he had grown used to the goddess' mindless constant chatter. Her well being quite worried him.

She was really hurt, but if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't have been chased by an army of monsters. She just had to taunt and laugh at every monster from LA to Chicago and now they were on the run. Sometimes, Percy had trouble believieing her as a goddess. She looked and behaved just like a eight year old girl, a very annoying eight year old girl.  
>When she called the Minotaur an 'ugly pony' Chaos had laughed her ass off, making him pissed off and Percy had snapped and given the childlike goddess a very thorough tongue lashing. Since then the goddess was quiet.<p>

"Look I'm really sorry for earlier. It's just that I promised to protect you and you aren't making my job any easier and... did you hear that?"

"It's probably a firecracker." The goddess shrugged, waving it off.

"Alysia. _We are in the middle of Chicago_. Where the hades do you expect firecrackers here?" Before Percy could continue his rant, a loud blast echoed through the busy streets of Chicago.

Immediately Percy began to run towards the source, leaving a startled goddess to follow him. Turning a sharp corner, Percy finally reached the scene of the crime. It was a multistory shopping complex, burning and rocking with explosions. For a moment it reminded him of his old apartment burning, but he quickly shook it off.

Through the thick smoke Percy could see an old lady on the third floor, shrieking, trying to protect herself from the flames. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and a huge bronze dragon erupted from the ground carrying what looked like three pesons on its back. For a minute, Percy hoped that they would save the old lady, but they fled the building as if the furies of Hades themselves were after them.

Percy cursed. Unable to see the plight of an old. Then he stupidly but bravely launched himself at the building, breaking through the ground floor display glass. Percy grabbed a pack of bottled water, hurriedly pouring all of it over him, hoping he wasn't too late.

He could already feel the heat, like pin pricks on his skin. By the time he reached the third floor, his clothes were completely burnt, baring his upper torso to the heat. Ignoring the searing pain in his body, he grabbed the lady, covered her with the '50%' discount banner and charged towards the windows.

The collision shook him, and he could feel the bones break, but thankfully, his momentum was just enough to allow them to escape, as he twisted in midair and landed on his back shielding the woman from impact. Percy managed to look up, made sure the woman was alright before wistfully blacking out.

Alysia watched in horror as she watched Percy run into the burning building. She'd become really scared when she saw the bronze dragon, but all the relief she felt at the dragon leaving was short lived as she saw Percy running into the building, leaving her to gnaw her nails in worry.

Just when she was about to give up hope, she saw Percy clutching the woman crashing out of the third floor window and falling on his back. Alysia ran to his rescue as the old woman managed to stand up her feet, looking at the Percy's still form with an awed expression. Alysia cradled his head in her arm and fed him some ambrosia squares. Then, after making sure he swallowed them properly, she looked at the woman curiously.

"Who..who is he? Will he live? Is he alright?" The woman stuttered.

At this Percy started coughing and spluttering. Alysia quickly steadied him up, thumping his back soothingly as he answered calmly. "I do not like burning. My name is Percy Jackson. And you are?"

The woman was startled at his answer. She still looked shocked, then finally calming herself she replied in a soothing and gentle voice, "Thank you Percy Jackson for saving my life. My name is Medea." 


	6. I meet the Demon

That night I had a frightening dream. In my dream I was at an old burnt mansion completely surrounded by wolves. Big wolves the size of a car with dull shaggy fur. They all seem to be guarding something.

Behind them was an earthen cave. Inside that cave was an old woman in.. goatskin. Goatskin and a wand with a lotus, and the crazy thing was she was looking straight at me.

"Who are you hero?" An annoyingly familiar voice echoed through my mind. I struggled to remember her, surely even I couldn't forget an old woman with a lotus wand, especially if she was covered in goatskin.

"Do I know you? You sound familiar?"

She replied, "First tell me, are you Greek or a Roman?"

I thought for a while, had no idea who she was. "I'm American, definitely American."

The woman laughed, although it sounded forced and weak.

She was interrupted by a sleepy chuckle. Another woman appeared, covered in what seemed to be mud. She had a sleepy expression on her face, as if she ws in a deep sleep and was desperately fighting against her drooping eyelids.  
>"You heroes have an irritating habit of dropping where you aren't supposed to come in your dreams! Perhaps a lesson is in order. I would like to introduce you to my servant.. Phyro." She announced grandly.<p>

The goatskin woman gasped, "Wake up hero, wake up or you'll die!"

"Too late for that." Said the sleepy woman cheerily, "Another one of those pesky heroes down for the count."

The beast in front of me was by far the strangest thing I had ever seen. It had the head and body of a dragon with black as night wings that gleamed wickedly in the dim light. In his forelegs he was holding a ten foot long scimitar and a huge spartan shield. It's eyes were black like the abyss itself, blacker than tartarus. Over all, a very frightening view.

Gulping quietly, I willed my katana to appear and readied my shield.

The sleepy woman laughed.

"This is your worst nightmare hero. Phyro, the Demon of Dreams. He's been undefeated since his birth. Not even my siblings could stand up to him. What chance do you have?"

Now, I was used to big scary monsters to say the least, but the thing.. this beast in front of me was way out of their league. Smirking, it vanished in thin air as shrieked in pain. A deep gash appeared on my shoulder as the thing reappeared behind him.

Gritting my teeth, I charged, only to meet thin air as another deep gash appeared on my thigh, I winced in pain. Yelling in rage I began to swing my sword and shield madly to no avail.

Whenever he would lift his hand to strike, it would disappear. Gashes appeared all over his body as I began to lose strength and blood. My ADHD kicked into effect. I was injured and painfully aware of my surroundings. I could feel a very light shadow, almost a slight disturbance in the air whenever a gash appears on my body.

I also observed that no matter how quick he moved, I was unable to attack it. So offense was out of the question. I concentrated on the defense .I closed my eyes and concentrated, the moment I felt the disturbance, to my right, I raised my shield. A defeaning CLANG ran throughout the room.

Its sword rebounded as it struck my shield and sword. The big wolves were completely unaware of the entire battle. The goatskin woman's jaw was open in awe and the sleepy woman stopped smiling.

My mind went on autopilot. My eyes were closed as I realized they were useless in this battle. I was purely operating on feelings. I raised my sword, sometimes shield or both to defend myself. The thing was amazingly quick and it took all my years of training to barely hold against it.

Both women watched the battle as if they were in a trance. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation in my throat as I woke up grasping for fresh air.

Alysia and the old woman I saved earlier, what was her name again? Medea! They were hovering over me, seeing that I was awake, Alysia rushed into a bone crushing hug.

"Alysia..can't breath! Rib..ribs broken!"

Alysia released me as quickly, then stared at my bloody body. My clothes were torn, and my body was covered with deep gashes.

"How..I... you."

Her mouth opened and closed in quick succession, like a drowning fish, while Medea looked at him with concern. I quickly relayed my dream to them. Alysia gaped at him dumbstruck while Medea was staring at him as if he'd grown horns, wings and fangs.

"What? You know what they were talking about?" I asked.

Alysia hesitatingly glanced at Medea, and then looked back at Percy, "Percy, the woman in goatskin was Juno, Roman counterpart of Hera and the sleepy woman was Gaea, Mother Earth." She said squeaking. Oh right! She was a renegade goddess. Of course she was afraid of Hera or Juno whatever you'd prefer.

"What about that Phyro? That scary thing?"

Both women shrugged their shoulders, but Chaos answered him.

"_Phryo is a son of Erebus. He's a creature of two dimensions. Whatever wounds your dream self took, you acquired them in reality. If he'd managed to kill you in your dreams, you'd be dead for real. He can only be harmed if he's in your dimension, that's why he's undefeated. He'd devoured countless heroues and others. His return is indeed disturbing. You handled the situation quite nicely._"

"What! I was barely able to hold myself against him."

"_Hero. No one in five thousand eons have been able to barely hold against him except me and some of my children. I didn't think it was even possible, but you gave him an unexpected setback. He will think twice before attacking you. You will meet him again, mark my words. But your immediate concern is Hera, she's in trouble. Will you help her or will you abandon her?_"

As I thought about it, Medea cleared her throat and looked at Percy.

"As I said before; thank you for saving my life. You are a rare hero Percy Jackson. I've never met another hero like you before. I am in your debt. Perhaps I'll get a chance to pay you back. But for now, please accept a small gift," She pressed a small vial in my hands. "It's a elixir of Life. It'll save your life from the verge of death. Heal anything as long as the heart is beating. It can bring back even a dying person to life as long as his heart is beating of course. Till we meeting again Percy Jackson. Farewell. May the Fates be kind on you."

"Well, that was abrupt." I said.

Alysia punched him in the guts, "Percy! Be nice! Do you know how rare that elixir is? It's really priceless. It's said that a really clever person can bring ack someone from death with a single drop. I wonder how she managed to get a hold of such a large amount." She blanked out, wondering various possibilities of using the elixir.

Percy broke her thoughts, "Hera."

Alysia's expression became tortured, "Do we have to? Does she even deserve saving?"


	7. My blade hummed!

After a lot of arguing, temper tantrums, they decided to seek out Nereus, the old man of the sea. Sensing the emergency, Percy vapor traveled, something he learned. It was quite weird, his powers were increasing as if something was boosting them, he didn't tire so fast anymore and his hydrokinesis improved exceptionally.

And so he vapor traveled to the bay of San Fransisco area. Alysia shrouded him in thick layer of mist and using stealth he doubted he had, he managed to sneak upon the old man unaware. After fighting futilely for a while, the rather evil man gave up.

"Tell me how I can save Hera!" Percy asked in a threatening tone.

Nereus simply gave him toothy grin and answered, "Go to Mount Diablo." And with a poof, he vanished.

"Damnit. I hate immortals!" He growled, then looking at Alysia's crestfallen look, he added hastily, "Except for you of course, Alysia. You're my friend."

So without further ado, they took the long hike to mount Diablo, partly because Percy didn't have any money for a taxi and Alysia refused to help, still miffed about his last comment and partly because he wasn't anxious to face whatever was awaiting him at that accursed peak. He was still nervous about that Phyro incident.

The road was hard-packed dirt. No reason at all it should have been soft, but already Percy's shoes were starting to sink in. The Earth Goddess was messing with them. Drifting across the summit was a plume of smoke. From a distance, Percy had thought it to be a cloud, but it wasn't. Something was burning there.

By the time Percy reached the summit, fighting was already at full force. Percy saw a haggard looking man tied and bleeding profusely and a pretty girl trying to free him. A boy with an elven looking face was fighting what looked like trolls made up of stones.

"The Earthborn." Alysia whispered in awe.

A young blonde boy was fighting what looked like a huge giant so horrible that Percy had to force himself to look at him again. To start with, he was easily thirty feet tall-easily as tall as the treetops. From the waist up, the giant appeared humanoid, his muscular chest clad in bronze armor, decorated with flame designs. His arms were completely ripped. Each of his biceps was bigger than Alysia. His skin was bronze but sooty with ash. His face was crudely shaped, like a half-finished clay figure, but his eyes glowed white, and his hair was matted in shaggy dreadlocks down to his shoulders, braided with bones.

From the waist down, he was even more terrifying. His legs were scaly green, with claws instead of feet—like the forelegs of a dragon. In his hand, he held a spear the size of a flagpole. Percy commended the boy for his courage to fight that monster but he was clearly struggling to hold his own. Meanwhile, the elven boy and the pretty girl were having problems of their own. Percy debated with himself for a while then he saw Alysia summoning her bow that she had summoned earlier, it was beautifully carved silver bow with weird markings.

"Help them!" He said and charged at the giant.

The giant, hearing his cry, swatted the blond boy aside and prepared his spear. As soon as he reached the giant, Percy hit a baseball slide, with a thought he summoned his sword and slashed with all his might at the giant's ankle. With a roar that echoed throughout the San Fransisco valley, the giant fell to his knees.

Without losing a moment, Percy summoned his shield and bashed it at the giant's head with all his strength repeatedly till a massive pool of golden ichor formed at his feet

Yelling in pain, the giant swung his arms and Percy crashed into the girl. "Sorry!" He said hastily and rushed back into the fight. The blond boy meanwhile had recovered from his fall and was battling the giant with a golden javelin.  
>Percy watched as the giant swung his massive spear and snapped the javelin in half causing a huge shockwave to erupt and push the both warriors apart. Taking his cue, Percy ran and slashed at the giant' legs from behind and crashed his shield on his knee cap. The giant wailed in pain.<p>

Percy went into full battle mode and attacked the giant relentlessly and ruthlessly as the blond boy watched in awe.  
>The giant desperately lunged at him, Percy dodged and the giant fell upon the girl standing behind Percy. The giant yelled in triumph and was about to crush the girl when the blond boy climbed the giant's back and stabbed him with his broken javelin. As soon as he stabbed him, a huge lightning bolt struck the giant and he began to disintegrate. He fixed Percy and the blond bot with a look of distaste and hatred. "You've won nothing, demigods. My brothers are rising, and they are ten times as strong as I. We will destroy the gods at their roots. You will die, and Olympus will die with-" before he could finish, Percy swung his sword. There was a brief illuminating flash of golden light and the giant vanished.<p>

The blond boy rushed immediately to the girl who had passed out earlier and for the moment Percy was alone.  
>Percy stared at the blade in his hand in awe, as if the blade could hear his thoughts, it hummed and vibrated as if the blade was happy with the battle and its master. "You deserve name.. How about καταστροφέας?(Destroyer)" The blade glowed dark red for a moment and blood red words appeared on the blade, marking its name n history and καταστροφέας shone with a deadly red gleam in the hand of its master. The blade hummed as if it is happy with its name.<p>

Percy was interrupted in his thoughts as he watched the blonde boy, the pretty girl with kaleidoscopic eyes, and the boy with the elven face approach him. He saw Alysia shuffling closer to him, clutching the bow tightly as if she expected to use it any moment. Without taking his gaze from the approaching figures, Percy whispered to Alysia from the corner of his mouth, "Let me do the talking."

The blond boy reached him first, taking out his hand, he said. "Hi, My name is Jason Grace. She is Piper Mclean," He said pointing to the pretty girl who waved awkardly at him, "And the annoying boy is Leo Valdez." he said pointing to the elven boy who glared at his friend in response. Percy studied each of them carefully. He didn't remember seeing any of them at the camp, which meant they were new.

Coming to a silent decision, he shook Jason's hand and replied, "My name is Perseus and this is my little sister Alysia."

Jason smiled at Alysia and then looking at Perseus he gravely said, "Look, you don't really know us but... We ar eon a quest to save Hera, Queen of the Heavens and we could use all the help we get. Will you help?"

Percy ignored Piper's pleading expression, instead he looked at Alysia. Whatever may happen, they were together in this and he didn't want to force his decision on her. Alysia looked at Percy's serious expression and realized that Percy was actually giving her an option.

No one has ever asked her for her opinion in her entire immortal life. True, Alysia was scared of Hera, but she didn't want to disappoint Percy, so she nodded.

Percy relaxed, then facing Jason, who watched their exchange quizzingly, he nodded his assent. "Fine, we'll help you." 


	8. Party at the Wolf house!

Piper helped her father as Jason and Leo explained the situation to me. They told me about the rise of Gaea and the beginnings of the second great prophecy. The giant Enceladus, 'he reminded me painfully of Grover and his enchilada fondness' had warned about his brothers and bunch of other ugly creatures definitely wasn't a good thing.

Piper charmspoke a helicopter pilot to drop her father with the crazy satyr who was so different from Grover, and with Leo at the wheels, we finally made our way to the wolf house. On the way, Alysia filled me all about the Roman demigods as the others were distracted. How Jason was the son of Jupiter, Roman equivalent of Zeus and Thalia's sister.

Alysia also told me the stories of the first giant war and I finally realized Hera's plight. Even though she was my least favorite goddess, I couldn't help but pity her. She was the second goddess I was going to rescue.

When we reached the wolf house, fighting was already in full swing. Jason had warned me about the Hunters presence; I still felt a pang in my heart as I watched Thalia fighting huge man sized wolves. Though I had managed to convince myself that she doesn't care about me. I still remembered the last encounter we had. I still missed her, watching her fighting for her life reminded me of old times.

As soon as we landed, Jason and I charged at the enemies while he sent Leo and Piper to free Hera from her prison. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Alysia shooting at the wolves and the huge troll creatures. She was very good with that bow, while I slashed, ducked, sliced with abandon. I saw Hera's eyes or Juno's grow wide with recognition as she saw me entering the battle.

Just when we were bout to overcome the defenders, I saw all the Hunters freeze and Alysia gave a frightened yelp and vanished in thin air

The woman who appeared in front of me was blue. I mean she was dressed in blue clothes and her skin had a tinge of blue in it and she was pretty in an I-am-evil-and-going-to-kill-you kind of way. Seeing her Jason winced and Leo narrowed her eyes, "Khione, what are you doing here!"

I watched in amazement as I heard the ice cold goddess confess of tricking Hera and Zeus into locking down Olympus plotting to kill Jason and company on the way. I stifled a laugh as I heard Leo call her hot, she's supposed to be cold!  
>This was one boy I am destined to get along with, I thought. Suddenly the earth rumbled and out came the most hideous and repulsive giant I had ever seen in my entire life and that was after seeing the enchiladas dude. He was so tall that he made Enceladus look like a dwarf. His body was ripped and he was cracking his joints in a disgusting way.<br>"I am Porphyrion, The King of Giants. Are you Ares or Hermes? Doesn't matter, you will make a nice snack." The giant boomed.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and I am here to kill you!" Jason shouted.

Those were certainly brave words considering that he was unarmed. The ugly deformed giant laughed.

"So.. Zeus sent his son as a peace offering. It will not work demigod, I would still destroy him. I shall take his throne and his wife! In case she doesn't consent, the earth shall absorb her!"

I felt a pang of sympathy for Hera. Spending with this ugly creature was certainly not in my to do in the century list. Even though I hated her, I wouldn't leave her behind for such torture. Hera gave a very Hera like answer, "In your dreams monster. I would never submit to the likes of you!"

The giant laughed again, "Enough delaying! Come now, this is the time of a boast! I am Porphyrion, King of Giants. Born to defeat Zeus and rule this world. I almost defeated him the last time I faced him and his time I will not fail!"  
>Wow, This guy has some serious attitude problems. Seriously, when will these bad guys learn that they are not wanted? You would think that crushed under a mountain would give them a pretty good idea, but no! They have to rise again and again just too annoy Percy Jackson.<p>

Chaos chuckled inside my head, "_Yes hero. They arise just because they don't want Percy Jackson to live peacefully. They simply love it when you have to fight for your life and entire mankind. They think it's hilarious, just like me._" She chuckled again.

Great, if you think your life is annoying, try having the all supreme creator of eons old all the time in your head, reading your private thoughts. I wonder if there is a court for supernatural beings. Maybe file a case of intrusion privacy.

"_It wouldn't work hero, since I will be both the accused and the judge. I would say it would be pretty hopeless for you._"

Grumbling I stumbled out of my stupor as I heard Jason boast his accomplishments. I couldn't help but be impressed. He is a better hero than me. Why don't you go and annoy him for a change. I thought.

"_Na! He just killed, like one Titan while you fought four._"

I didn't beat anyone on my own thought. I thought back. Artemis tricked Atlas. I didn't beat Iapetus, just doused him in Lethe. And it was the satyrs who imprisoned Hyperion and it was Luke who defeated Kronos in the end, not me.

"_See! You're humble and you did play a major rule in all those four fights! Stop being so self conscious. And besides, you are funnier than him._"

"So, you're never gonna leave me alone are you?" I grumbled.

"_Not in this life time hero_," Chaos chuckled again.

I was brought back to my presence by the giant' thundering voice booming throughout the hall, "Phyro! Destroy these foolish mortals!" And sure enough, there was my long lost friend the dragon man. Before I could even raise my shield, I felt a deep gash in my is going to be painful. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jason charge at the giant bare fisted. Definitely brave or insane. I was sure he couldn't last more than a few minutes.

Meanwhile I was in no definite condition to help as Phyro was using me as a practice dummy. Gritting my teeth in pain, I tried to remember what Chaos told me. It can only be hurt when it's in this dimension. That mean's it's physical when he's in my dimension. That's when he attacks me. Yes! Immediately I changed my fighting style, I went on defense as I felt his strikes, blocked by my shield.

Slowly I began to recognize a pattern. Suddenly I had a crazy idea. As soon as I felt its presence coming to attack me, I swung my shield. The dragon-man hissed and jumped far across the room. Steeling my thundering heart, I put on my best arrogant, taunting expression.

"Come to papa!" It worked. The beast gave a huge bellow and charged at me. I waited as long as I could and at the last moment rolled at the side. With speed that could put Hermes to shame, I readied my sword and lunged at the barely visible blade, aiming just below it. Destroyer almost kissing the flat under side of my enemy's knife, slicing through its cloak and piercing the skin, going smoothly deep into its unprotected chest.

The beast's eyes bulged, then with a huge roar, it vanished. I saw Hera's eyes wide open with shock and disbelief. Before I could feel smug about my victory, I saw the giant throw Jason at the far wall like a ragdoll. Judging his plight, I charged at the giant.

Taking the advantage of the stunned expression, I hit a quick baseball slide and swung heavily at the giant's kneecap. Just like Enceladus, the ugly fell on his knees. Quickly getting up I began my deadly dance. I had learned my lesson from fighting Enceladus, so instead of going for heavy blows. I concentrated on my speed and quick strikes  
>Light enough for the giant to ignore them but deep enough to draw blood. Sure enough, the giant was so enraged that he didn't notice the increasing amount of bruises and deep gashes accumulating on his body and the growing pool of ichor at his feet.<p>

Enraged, he tried to swat me with his spear, but I was too quick. My ADHD was in full battle mode. I saw, as I sliced cleanly at the giant' back. Jason was trying to sneak up on him holding a broken chair leg. Leo and Piper were doing gods know what and Hera was still staring at me as if I was from outer space who had decided to invade the planet.

While observing all this, I continued my little tango of stab-the-ugly. Behind me I heard Leo's triumphant yell and instantly knew Hera's cage was broken, but that thick headed goddess was still staring at our fight transfixed. I needed to do something to bring her back to reality. Quickly stepping back, I threw my shield at the giant which hit him full in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Then I swung my blade like a gunslinger in old western cowboy' movies in a deadly arc as my blade slashed into the giant's face like an electrical hacksaw, severely scarring his already ugly face.

It may have made him look a bit more evil, more intimidating, with a large scar starting from his right temple, ending at his left jaw, as if someone tried to sculpt his face with a chisel.

His roar of agony brought Hera back to earth, and with a loud cry, she hurled herself out of her cage. Turning into a huge supernova of pure range and energy. I hurriedly closed my eyes, knowing too well what would happen if I didn't.  
>When I opened my eyes, all the monsters were destroyed and the Hunters were unfrozen. Thalia rushed to check up on Jason, who was knocked. Meanwhile the other Hunters, who watched both the fights even though they were frozen 'Don't ask me' Immediately surrounded me drawing their bow, glaring at me in suspicion.<p>

"_Stop!_" Hera's voice rang throughout the hall. "This hero had saved my life. You will not harm or threaten him!"

Wow. I thought. Hera was actually standing up for me. Who knew she was capable of doing it.

"Who are you hero? What is your parentage?" Hera's voice brought me back to reality. Wondering how will I be able to get out of this one when I had a brilliant idea.

"Please.. Don't you recognize me? I did already save your thrones once before." I said.

At this, Thalia's eyes flared in suspicion and.. rage and sadness? "Percy..?"

"What do you want Thalia Grace?" I spat.

Hera studied me with a controlled expression while Thalia stared at me with sadness and anger, "Why did you leave camp Percy? People missed you!"

With difficulty I controlled my temper and replied with gritting teeth, "Sure they did Thalia. Missing me as in abandoning me for my half-brother? Forgetting me and everything I did? Remember our last encounter Thalia and remember what you told me! _Leave Percy! Just leave and don't come back you ungrateful bastard!_" I mimicked her voice.

Hera said, "Perseus. The gods need you." She wasn't sure entirely why Percy was mad. She thought he had a good life with that Athena's spawn.

Percy stared at Hera with contempt, "Notice this. I'm not fighting for the gods, or the demigods or even Gaea. I'm fighting for my own side only. Tell the gods this that a third player has joined the war and you can forget trying to try and get me back on the gods side.." With that I turned back from the stunned expressions of the Hunters, Leo, Piper and Jason. Thalia and Hera's murderous glare, I stormed out of the room into the stormy night.

"_Wow I heard you had a talent for ticking off major gods and goddess' but after seeing you at work... Remind me again how did you manage to survive for so long?_" Chaos chuckled, but I ignored her.

"Finally deciding to show yourself, do you now?" I glared at the eight year old goddess in front of me. Her eyes immediately tore up and I started feeling guilty.

"Oh Percy! I'm so sorry! Khione really scared me. I thought she will hurt me again. So I ran away. I am a coward. Hera was right to kick me out of Olympus. I am a useless goddess. I couldn't even protect you from the monsters and..." And she started crying hysterically. I engulfed her in a hug and tried to sooth her which only made her cry louder. "I'm a poor excuse of a goddess. I don't deserve the company of a hero like you.. I only came back-"

"You can stay." I blurted out.

"What?" She stared at me with blinking tears out of her eyes.

"You can stay. I can't shoot a shot to save myself. You are pretty amazing with that bow and you are not leaving me. You might not be the most courageous of the Olympians, but you are the best I've met, so shut up and let's get out of here before Hera decides she wants to incinerate me after all." Alysia stared at me for a long time, then gave me a bone crushing hug.

"_You do know that we could have got ridden of that annoying goddess, don't you?_" Chaos asked.

I grinned, "She may be an annoying pesky little goddess, but she is still my friend. Besides, after hearing her chatter for so long, she's beginning to grow on me, and you do need a dose of your medicine in annoyingness. So she stays with us."

_My mind wondered to the fight I had with Thalia-_

It was a simple night really. I had gathered my stuff from my cabin and prepared to leave this horrendous camp. As I heaved through the forest, I didn't hear anyone behind me but imagine getting shocked by lightning that I knew all to well. Thalia.

"How could you?!" She yelled at me as I spazzed on the floor. "How could you cheat on Annabeth?! You were perfect together!"

I didn't understand what she meant. She cheated on me-but then I got a conclusion. Annabeth spewed lies to the camp and Thalia got whiff of it.

"What? I didn't-" I tried speaking but she cut me off.

"Shut up! You don't even know how she feels right now! She was crying for hour]s in her cabin and rambling about how you cheated on her with some Aphrodite's daughter of a slut!"

"I didn't cheat on her!" I manged to stand up, but she shocked me with lightning again and shouted at me, "Stop lying and admit the truth!"

"_Leave Percy! Just leave and don't come back you ungrateful bastard!_" She shouted, she had tears coming from her eyes but I didn't care.

"Fine! You want me gone? Fine! I'll leave this stupid camp. Nobody wants me here anyway. Good bye Thalia Grace and I hope I will never see you again. And by the way, I didn't cheat on her." With that I first time vapor traveled away from her. 


End file.
